


How to Introduce Your Child to Their New Sibling

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bringing baby home for the first time fluff, fluffy FrostIron family stuff, parenting fluff, short and sweet, tony and loki are best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki bring a special little someone home and introduce them to their daughter.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	How to Introduce Your Child to Their New Sibling

In Loki’s mind, those nine months always go by so slow, yet so fast.

It seemed like only yesterday Tony and Loki had found out that the little one was even inside of the god, and now they were welcoming him to the world. Just as Hrá had been, the little one was born blue- except this time, there was no shifting done after the fact. Hrá had shifted into her Aesir form soon after she had been cleaned up. This little one, on the other hand, was still in his Jotun form even as they were getting ready to make the trip back home. 

“You don’t think this will be a problem, do you Anthony?” Loki had asked as he sat with the baby. 

Tony, who was busy getting everything together so they could leave, glanced over to his husband as he answered him. 

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem. They never said it would be an issue. Why? Do you just not like him being blue?”

Loki made a noise and shook his head. “No, no! That’s not what this is at all! I don’t mind him being blue at all.”

The inventor rolled his eyes. “Then don’t worry so much, babe. He’s perfect and healthy.”

Loki hummed and nodded, smiling down at the tiny boy cradled in his arms. “Adorable, as well.” 

“Gets that from you. Now. Are you two all set to go home?”

“I believe so.”

“Good. Let’s get going then. I’m sure Hrá is missing us like crazy.”

————

Thor and Bruce were staying at the pairs house for the time being, only because they had been the ones who watched Hrá while the two were gone.

Thor sat at the kitchen table with Hrá as Bruce finished making lunch, and all three looked over to the doorway as Tony walked in. 

“Papa!” Hrá squeaked, beaming as she hopped up and ran over to Tony.

“Hrá!” The inventor scooped the girl into his arms and kissed her cheek, earning a giggle and a tight hug. “Hi, sweetheart. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, papa.” 

Thor chuckled, watching Tony and his daughter with a smile. “Welcome home, friend Tony. Where is my brother?”

Tony smiled and hummed. “Loki is in the other room getting someone ready.”

Hrá looked at her father with wide eyes, tipping her head to the side. “Who, papa?”

The inventor grinned and kissed the girl's forehead. “You’ll see soon enough, kiddo.”

A minute or two later, Loki entered the room with a small bundle in his arms. As he moved over to stand by Tony, Hrá’s interest immediately peaked.

“What’s that, mama?”

The god smiled at his daughter, shifting the tiny baby in his arms to show her. 

“Hrá, meet your baby brother Arvid.”

The godling’s eyes widened as she looked up at Loki.

“Baby brother?”

Loki chuckled and nodded. “Yes my dear.”

The girl giggled, watching the baby with interest. Arvid stared back up at her in return, making soft noises.

“He’s so tiny, mama.”

“Indeed he is, darling. He’s just as small as you were when we brought you home.”

Hrá looked up at Loki. “Really? I was that little?” 

Loki chuckled and nodded. “You were. Just a tiny little baby.”

“Wow.”

Tony hummed, smiling as he glanced down at the tiny little frost giant. “Alright. How about we get this little one and your momma settled in, darling?”

The girl smiled and nodded. “Okay papa.”

The inventor grinned, pecking Loki on the cheek. “Come on, babe. Let’s go. We can have a big family cuddle session.”

Loki laughed. “Oh that sounds absolutely lovely. Yes, let’s go do that.” He looked over to the thunderer and the scientist who were still in the room. “Thor, Banner, thank you again for watching Hrá. Expect something nice in return.”

Thor shook his head and chuckled. “No need to give us anything in return. We are more than happy to watch the young princess for you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and grinned. “Fine. We’ll introduce you to Arvid when we’re done catching up with our daughter. We shall return shortly.”

The thunderer smiled and nodded as the little family then moved out into their living room, piling on the couch together and cuddling up close. With a content sigh, Loki looked to Tony and smiled.

“I love you and our family, Anthony. So very, very much.”

The genius returned the smile, leaning to kiss his husband gently. 

“I love you and our family too, Lokes. More than anything in the whole world.”


End file.
